Another Day To Die
by Anna0205
Summary: What if someone gets the chance to change everything? - When Olivia is reborn in the world of Naruto she has no idea why fate put her there. To top it all in the body of Rin Nohara. But she decides to try her best to change the destiny of as many people as possible in this cruel ninja world by becoming a strong Kunoichi. Will she succeed in protecting her new friends and allies?
1. Prologue: Over

Hello everyone!

This is going to be my first story on this site. I did write some fanfictions before but in German, my mother tongue, and this was a few years ago.

Therefore this is going to be a bit more difficult for me, because I'm no native English speaker, but I hope I'm doing fine.

Please feel free to review and leave me feedback! I am thankful for critique, even if it's a negative one. If you have suggestions for the story please leave them in the reviews too :)

I can't promise to update regularly but I'll try my best.

Anyways, have fun with the prologue! :)

XO

Anna

 **Another Day To Die**

 **Prologue: Over**

Over.

 _Drop._

How had I never noticed how fast it all could be over?

 _Drop._

One moment of being distracted. A few seconds that my eyes were not targeting the road.

 _Drop._

A crashing sound exploding around me. Pain like I never felt before, but luckily it lasted not long.

 _Drop._

My trembling hands weakly clasp the pole that is piercing through my stomach from the back.

 _Drop_.

I realize that there is no chance that I'll survive this, but I'm only 19... Why is this happening to me? Why now? There are still so many things I never got the chance to do or experience…

 _Drop._

Even though the pole is still inside of me I can feel how fast the blood flows outside. The world starts to become blurry. The pain becomes more bearable.

 _Drop_.

I only now realize that I'm crying. The tear drops slowly fall from my chin on the pole, making this strange sound. It's kind of relaxing…

 _Drop._

What will happen after my now counted minutes – or are there only seconds left? – are over? Where will I go? Is there even an _after_?

 _Drop._

I hope it is.

 _Drop_.

Over.


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn

Hey there!

Here I am again with the first "real" chapter of the story.

Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews ;)

I have a betareader now and she corrected this chapter for me: so thanks, Ariane :)

Hope you'll like it!

Anna

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Reborn**

There was nothing. No sound, no light. Only emptiness. But then something changed. It was still dark and if I had a body then I did not know how to control it. But it _felt_ different. I somehow knew that I was no part of the human world anymore but somehow, I _was_.

Time seemed to go by quickly. I was able to move my legs and arms a bit. It felt strange. As if I'm floating.

Sometimes I was able to hear sounds. And voices. Especially one voice. It made me feel very safe.

At one point, it started to get a little tight. I couldn't move as much as I would've liked anymore.

Then something strange happened. It felt as if I was pushed down!

Suddenly there was a lot of light and noises and I felt really cold. Where was I? What happened to my safe space? The only thing that seemed right for me was to scream, so that's what I did.

I opened my eyes and could see the blurry – and upside down – face of an elderly woman. She looked kind and smiled warmly before washing and wrapping me in a cosy blanket.

"It's a healthy little girl." The woman handed me to someone else and I laid my eyes upon an exhausted looking girl. She could've only been in her early twenties. A familiar and extremely soothing smell hit my nose and I immediately stopped crying. I _knew_ this girl, no woman. This was my mother.

"She's beautiful… You're so beautiful… Rin." With a soft smile my mother stroked over my cheek. She had long mid-brown hair that looked very thick and sleek, even clinging to her sweaty skin. Her forest-green eyes shimmered with love and fresh tears of happiness. I tried to keep looking at her, because _she_ was truly beautiful too, but I was far too exhausted and so I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber while my mother kept caressing me tenderly.

When I awakened the next time, I had the chance to meet my father properly too. He was a tall man with kind brown eyes and dark-brown hair that he wore neatly trimmed. He just like my mom looked fairly young.

After a few days in the hospital I was finally discharged and on the way to my new home. My father was really excited while escorting my mother, who was holding me on her arm, through the city – or village. I tried to see as much as possible from my surroundings but I wasn't able to lift my head and the blanket I was wrapped made it hard for me to see something else than the face of my mother.

After a short walk, we stopped and my father unlocked the front door to a small, but homely looking house. Inside I was laid on a green, comfortable sofa and watched as my parents kissed happily.

"Now we are a real family, Akina.", said my father and smiled while stroking through mother's long hair. She nodded and leaned her head against his chest. Akina… That's the name of the woman who brought me to life again. The name suits her. I tried to smile but seem to fail. Hm. There were a lot of things I needed to learn. But for now, my eye lids were far too heavy and sleep embraced me fastly…

Over the next days and weeks, I learned a few things about my family. My father's name was Tsuyoshi. He wasn't home very often but seemed to work quite a lot. His job was probably pretty tough, because my mother often reminded him to stay safe and always looked worried when he came not home for a couple of days. Both of my parents indeed were only twenty years old. My mother wasn't working, but rather stayed at home with me for now.

Most of my days consisted of sleeping, being nursed, and cuddling – I especially enjoyed the last part. And so, weeks turned into months and I learned new things constantly. Laughing, sitting, crawling, and I even mastered to stand for a few seconds! My parents always encouraged me and praised my new abilities. All in all, I felt as snug as a bug in a rug.

When I learned to walk, I was finally able to explore our house at my will. And there was so much space to discover! Dozens of drawers and corners in every room. I spent hours discovering the most curious objects in our household, like a sieve in the kitchen, or a roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. No room was safe from me.

At the age of two I became more interested in the routines of my parents. And there was one thing that always left me very curious. Since I could remember my dad always locked this special cupboard in our hallway near the dresser. On one day, I decided to finally discover what the mysterious content of this cupboard could be. I started to pay attention to dad leaving the house, hoping that he might forget to secure the lock, and on one day he finally did. Of course I still needed to wait for the right moment.

After lunch, I usually got an hour to play around before I needed to take a nap. Mum was busy washing the dishes and I carefully walked from the living room into the hallway. I was highly concentrated on not stumbling I sometimes still had problems with my balance. But I was lucky and made it to the cupboard without alarming her. I stretched my arm so my hand could grab the handle. Then I finally managed to open the door and with an excited grin looked at the mysterious content. "Rin! What are you doing there?!" I had been so focused on opening the cupboard, that I had paid no attention to my mother searching for me. With shock, I slumped down and looked into the furious eyes of Akina Nohara. The normally calm woman had visibly difficulties with not starting to shout at me. I tried to peak into the cupboard before it was closed again and could see a large collection of different sets of… knives? Why did we possess a cupboard full of knives in the hallway? And those knives didn't look like normal kitchen knives at all!

Mum picked me up from the floor and secured the lock again before giving me her best reproving look. "Rin, never ever open this cupboard again, until Daddy or I tell you otherwise. These weapons are really dangerous. It's not locked without reason." My bottom lip started to quiver and I felt tears rising up. I hated this voice of her. It sounded so… disappointed. Mums gaze softened and she hugged me tightly. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Rin-chan." I nodded slowly and pressed my face into mum's shirt, enjoying her familiar smell. The incident was forgot shortly after, but since that day my parents paid particular attention to check the lock before leaving me alone to play downstairs.

At the age of three, my mother started working again. So, with both of my parents going to be gone for a large part of the week – although mum worked a lot less than dad – I needed somewhere to stay.

My parents decided to bring me to an old friend of them. Shyly I tried to hide behind mum's legs as she knocked on the door to a house not far away from our own home. I had never been there before, but both of my parents had told me, that I would like my new babysitter.

What I did not expect was the old woman who opened the door – and especially not the little boy with bright orange goggles and unruly black hair that shot towards me from behind her.

"You must be Rin! I'm so excited! Baa-chan told me we will have lots of fun together and become the bests of friends!" With a huge grin, he stood before me – his dark eyes sparkling with childish joy.

I was at first a bit taken aback, but then started to smile at him. His open way was kind of infectious.

"Obito, don't assault the poor girl like that.", scolded the woman – he called her his grandma. She then smiled kindly at me as well. "Please come in, Rin-chan. No need to be shy."

I looked up to my mum and she too nodded encouragingly. She then hugged me tightly. "Have a nice day, honey. I'm going to pick you up in the evening. Behave yourself."

I smiled again and nodded. Mum then stood up again and exchanged a few words with Obito's grandmother before walking away. "Now come inside, Rin-chan. I prepared a fresh batch of cookies for the two of you. My name's Megumi by the way. But baa-chan is completely fine too."

"Thank you, baa-san." I then walked into her home and followed the little whirlwind called Obito Uchiha, who would become my new best friend over the next months.


End file.
